Mi primer y verdadero amor
by Sakura Tachi
Summary: Hermione decide terminar con Ron, porque no piensa seguir soportando sus errores. Harry y su primer amor, que no es Ginny, tienen un hermoso primer despertar. Es un HarMione, HarryxHermione, HP/HG.


Título: **"Mi primer y verdadero amor" **

Autora: Sakura Tachi

Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenecen las ideas de este fanfic, y TODOS los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa, ingeniosa y maestra que todo lo creó del mundo mágico de Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling. El poema en cambio pertenece al poeta chileno, Pablo Neruda.

Summary: Hermione decide terminar con Ron, porque no piensa seguir soportando sus errores. Harry y su primer amor, que no es Ginny, tienen un hermoso primer despertar. Es un HarMione, HarryxHermione, HP/HG.

Nota: Este es mi primer HarMione, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruté al escribir.

En un escritorio se encontraba Hermione escribiendo en un pergamino, ya sabía lo que debía poner allí, porque lo había pensado, reflexionado y había llegado a la conclusión que era lo correcto. Todo su mundo cambiaría, los lazos de antes ya no serían los mismos, de hecho ya no lo eran, pero era su corazón quien finalmente había ganado en batalla a su mente testaruda.

Cada día lo mismo, sentía que las cadenas de la esclavitud caían sobre ella, "Hermione, tranquila, tú puedes, sólo ten paciencia, esto cambiará, seguramente recapacitará, y cambiará, después de todo, dice amarte, entonces volverá a ser como lo era antes, atento, cariñoso, se dará cuenta que existes, no sólo para ayudarlo, no, sino que también existes en su corazón, así es que todo irá bien, tranquila, inhala, exhala, correcto", años, había esperado años a que su novio, se le declarara, y todo ¿Para qué, para que ahora la trate como una sirvienta, de quien sólo se acordaba cuando tenía problemas?. En un principio trató de hacerse a la idea de que con el paso del tiempo la situación iba a mejorar entre ellos, soportó "ayudar" en el desorden del departamento que alquilaba, ¡pero cada día parecía que él la veía como a una sirvienta! ¡Ah!, pero un día llegó a su mente aquellos recuerdos del primer amor, y aunque muchos pensaron que fue Víktor Krum, erraban en ello.

-Hermione, ¿ya le escribiste la carta?- le preguntó un chico con gafas que se sentó junto a ella, mientras ella terminaba de cerrar la carta para enviarla con una lechuza.

-Sí, y en cuanto él lo lea, será oficial, espero que pronto estemos de regreso, ¿vamos al living para aparecernos?- le dijo mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho.

-Estoy de acuerdo, le entregaré la carta a Hedwig, ¿Está bien?- le dijo mirándola a los ojos, y en cuanto ella le entregó la carta le besó la frente y salió en busca de su lechuza. Luego de unos minutos regresó y ambos se dirigieron al living- ¿Lista Mione?-

Ella por toda respuesta asintió con la cabeza y al aparecerse, ambos sintieron aquella sensación en su ombligo, pero al estar ya en una hermosa playa de noche, se dieron cuenta que había valido la pena.

En el interior de un departamento estaba un chico pelirrojo durmiendo, se levantó en cuanto escuchó que algo quería ingresar a través de la ventana, pero como estaba cerrada, él fue a abrirla y sonrió al reconocer la lechuza de Harry, tomó la carta, no sin antes darle un poco de alimento que guardaban en varios lugares de la casa, especialmente para aves mensajeras como esa, la lechuza ululó y se marchó sin esperar contestación, después de todo esa había sido la orden de su amo.

Al abrir la carta notó con extrañeza que esa letra no era de su amigo, sino que de su novia, se cercioró de ello al ver el remitente sin prestar atención en el posdata. Novia, que dicho sea de paso, no lo visitaba desde la semana pasada, después de una discusión, común en ellos, pero él no supo que no lo fue para la castaña. La carta decía.

_Ronald Weasley:_

_Como una esclava siempre estuve dispuesta a ayudar, sin importar todos tus errores, que a través del tiempo se fueron sumando hasta formar una montaña, ya no lo soporté más, se supone que una relación es para traer alegría, paz, felicidad al estar junto a la persona amada, pero contigo no fue así, no me arrepiento de lo que hice, tal vez no era la manera, pero él fue mi primer y verdadero amor, Harry. Lamento decir esto, pero no lo siento Ronald. _

_No me busques porque no me vas a encontrar. Lo único que lamento es que tu familia me creerá una traidora, pero ya lo sabías, Ginny sólo estaba obsesionada desde pequeña con Harry, siempre lo supiste, siempre lo supimos, y por no dañar a los demás acepté tu propuesta. Fue un agrado compartir tiempo junto a Molly, siempre fue tan cariñosa, amable, casera…tal vez pensaste que en el futuro me tendrías como ella, de dueña de casa, IMPOSIBLE, creo que nunca te lo dije, pero mis padres no me dejaban tocar la cocina, porque mi nana se encargaba de eso, y si he aprendido algo sobre cocina, ha sido en los talleres de mi antiguo colegio._

_Para finalizar, sólo quería pedirte que seas feliz, esto no es el fin de tu vida, es simplemente algo que sucede y ya, y por el bien de tu futura relación, madura por favor, es decir, sé más atento, pero de manera constante, no sólo en un principio, y debes comprender que no siempre tendrás a alguien que te recuerde las fechas especiales de tu relación, como en nuestro caso era Harry._

_Atte, Hermione. _

_PD: Creo que está más que claro, terminamos. _

-Esto no puede ser, tiene que ser una broma de muy mal gusto…-dijo con la voz quebrada. Sin embargo, no podía negar que lo que ella le escribió en la carta era cierto, su atención para con ella, había decaído a más no poder, si ni quiera la había ido a buscar después de la última discusión, eso lo demostraba todo, y así sin más, Hermione Jean Granger terminó con Ronald Weasley, quitándose de encima la posibilidad de terminar como la señora Molly, que era una mujer dependiente de su esposo, económicamente hablando, con méritos netamente familiares y en la Orden.

La nueva etapa en la vida de la castaña le agradaba, ella quería ser independiente, tener una relación simétrica, en donde ambos tuvieran voz y voto, en donde sintiera cada mañana que no se había equivocado, y aquella primera mañana lo comprobó.

-Harry…-suspiró Hermione, ella como siempre se despertó temprano, era la primera noche que habían pasado juntos y su primer despertar como pareja, él estaba dormido, parecía un angelito. De repente recordó aquellos primeros versos de un poema que le gustaba.

_**M**__**e gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente,  
y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca.  
Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado  
y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca.**_

Ella acarició unos mechones de su azabache cabello rebelde, con tal ternura que se asemejaba a una madre ordenando el cabello de su hijo.

_**Como todas las cosas están llenas de mi alma  
emerges de las cosas, llena del alma mía.  
Mariposa de sueño, te pareces a mi alma,  
y te pareces a la palabra melancolía.**_

Lo observó, él se veían tan relajado, y pensó que sería agradable para él descansar un poco más en la cama, así es que se levantó, se duchó y vistió rápidamente, cepilló su cabello, y fue a la cocina a preparar un desayuno liviano, pero delicioso.

_**Me gustas cuando callas y estás como distante.  
Y estás como quejándote, mariposa en arrullo.  
Y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te alcanza:  
déjame que me calle con el silencio tuyo. **_

Ya tenía casi todo preparado, sólo faltaba el jugo natural, que más que ser para Harry, sería para ella misma, adoraba el zumo de naranja por las mañanas.

_**Déjame que te hable también con tu silencio  
claro como una lámpara, simple como un anillo.  
Eres como la noche, callada y constelada.  
Tu silencio es de estrella, tan lejano y sencillo.**_

Miró con ojo crítico la bandeja, era un hábito que no podía olvidar, desde que tenía memoria había sido tan ordenada, y le sirvió bastante durante sus años de estudio en Hogwarts, los detalles siempre hacen la diferencia.

-Supongo que ya está, sólo hace falta que despierte el señor dormilón- dijo entre risitas, tomó la bandeja para dos y lo llevó hasta la habitación de ambos, al llegar al marco de la puerta, apoyó su espalda en la pared y observó a su primer amor, el amor de su vida, con el que siempre sentía felicidad si estaba junto a él, él estaba dormido, con los ojos cerrados.

_**Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente.  
Distante y dolorosa como si hubieras muerto.  
Una palabra entonces, una sonrisa bastan.  
Y estoy alegre, alegre de que no sea cierto.**___

-Hermione, Buenos días- le dijo el moreno, que se ponía las gafas y se sentaba en la cama y la observaba con su más radiante sonrisa.

-Buenos días Harry, ¿Cómo dormiste?- le respondió ella, después de haber suspirado, estaba alegre, sólo Dios sabía cuánto. Se acercó a la cama, se acomodó a su lado y ambos desayunaron, tuvieron una charla amena, la paz y amor se sentía en el ambiente.

-Hermione, ¿Sabías que fuiste mi primer amor?- Harry besó a la castaña, ella le correspondió.

-Sí, y tú, Harry James Potter, ¿Sabías que fuiste mi primer y verdadero amor?-

-mmm… lo sospechaba, pero me alegro de serlo, porque te amo-

- y yo a ti- le respondió a Harry apartando la bandeja de en medio de ambos, la dejó en el velador, lo besó de manera lenta, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos el beso se tornaba apasionado y exigente, él la aferró y la subió a su cuerpo, ella enredó sus piernas a las caderas del chico y él los condujo a ambos una ducha matutina con algo de "acción".

Tal vez aquel despertar en pareja no fuera para siempre, tal vez habría muchas personas que intentarían separarlos, tal vez alguien los asesinara, pero había algo que nunca se extinguiría con el pasar del tiempo, y eso era el amor verdadero que sentían en sus corazones. El destino les había impuesto lo más fácil, seguir las normas de la sociedad, ser pareja de las personas más cercanas, por la familia, por los amigos, pero el corazón nunca miente y el llamado a la felicidad es eterno, la convicción del amor es lo que cambia al mundo. No se puede permitir que la sociedad sea una señalética de vidas sin convicción.

FIN


End file.
